1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a head mount display and, in particular, to a head mount display having a power supply that is mounted in a frame and that supplies electric power to a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of head mount displays serving as mobile image display units used for game machines and mobile information terminal devices have been available in the market. In one of existing types of head mount display, devices, such as a microphone, a speaker, a camera, and a display, are mounted on an eyeglass frame. In order to operate these devices, a plug-in module includes a plurality of batteries and a plurality of electronic circuits. The plug-in module is connected to the rear ends of right and left temples using a strap. The plug-in module is disposed so as to be located at the back of the head of a user. If the plug-in module is too large, the strap can be extended so that the user can keep the plug-in module in their pocket.